You are not alone
by NerdyMadHatter
Summary: Rose Tyler. A human? Not quite. She grew up with two Time Lords named Theta and Kochei on Gallifrey, but she was always different. She never had two hearts, had the vortex consume her at the age of 8, and whats the deal with the golden necklace with a sun pendant? And the thing is, all Rose knows is her 19 years growing up on the planet Earth, and the man called the Doctor.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello! This is my first Doctor Who fan fiction! Yay! This chapter is what I thought would be cool to lead up to the episode ROSE. I'm gonna do the Rose and the doctor and their adventures. I know I put 10th doctor for the thing, but I'm gonna start out with 9. So, it's gonna have both Rose X 9 and Rose X 10. **

** I thought it would be cool to have Rose be Time Lady and I know a lot of people have done it but I always thought not enough people explained it well enough. So here is my version.**

**Enjoy! **

** Chapter 1**

Located far away, in the Binary Star System, within the constellation of Kasterborous, and 250 million light-years away from earth, is a marvelous and brilliant planet.

From space this planet is seen as yellow and orange, but is more beautiful closer up; with fields of deep red grass, capped with snow, silver-leafed trees, and at night a burnt orange sky. Casting an amber tint on anything outside the city, it is a truly glorious sight.

The locals would tell people of this place when they travel. Saying how the second sun would rise in the south and the mountains would shine, with the silver-leafed trees looking like a forest on fire, truly living up to the name of the Shining World of the Seventh System.

Within the world is the shining capital Panopitcon, which resides in the Continent of Wild Endeavour in the Mountains of Solace and Solitude, where Lord President Rassilon resides.

The people of this wonderful race are known as Time Lords, an ancient extraterrestrial race and civilization of humanoids. These Time Lords receive their names for their non-linear perception of time, which allows them to see everything that was, is, or could be at the same time.

They developed a culture of custodianship and time-related technologies based on this perception which includes strictly controlled time travel machines, known as TARDISes, and monitoring devices to travel through time and to prevent time from being subverted or abused, although actual action is rare in practice due to their traditional policy of strict non-interference and neutrality.

As you may have guessed by now this marvelous yellow and orange planet is the planet of Gallifrey.

"Theta! Koschei! Aditi! The evening meal is ready!" yelled the woman caretaker of the small house at the base of the mountain. Running through the crimson grass were those three best friends.

The oldest and tallest of the three was the ginger Theta, then there was the boy with straight midnight hair Koschei, and finally the youngest was the small girl Aditi, with blonde curls traveling down her back.

They all wore the academy uniform which simply involves a navy blue sweater and for the boys light blue shorts and the girls, light blue skirts. Everyone wears the uniform until they graduate. The badges on the sweaters were placed over their second heart and they changed depended on their year.

Currently on these children's sweaters' was the picture of a Rovie. If you don't know what that is, a Rovie is a type of mouse. The reason it's on the children's sweaters is to show that they are in their youngest grade. A Rovie is usually a pet for a Time Tot, so the elders decided that would show the youngest level in the academy.

Reaching the door, the young three rushed inside and sat in their places, faces red from running and giggles erupting from their previous activities.

"Not fair Koschei! You tripped me! You cheated!" Yelled Aditi from across the circle table.

"Did not! You're just slow! Right Theta?" yelled back Koschei. Eyes turned to Theta he just shrugged not wanting to get involved.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did n-"

"Shut it or you won't get to eat! Now go wash up and hurry back." Snapped the Caretaker.

The three did as they were told and got back to the table with food already on their plates.

"Thank you for the meal." They all said before they ate, and on went the normal day.

Caretaker was a kind Time Lady that the three loved like their own mother. With long brunette hair, kind green eyes, and her usual apron on, that's the figure that the children looked up to. All they have ever known her as though was Caretaker. She took that title after she left the academy.

After Time tots were born they were raised into the age of 2 in the facility then 3 of the same age were given to a guardian until the age of 8. That explains why Theta, Koschei, and Aditi live with The Caretaker. Once they go to the academy for full time, The Caretaker with get another set of kids. Then the cycle continues.

At the age of 8 children are taken away to look into the Untempered Schism, a gap in the fabric of reality that looks into the time vortex. Of those who stare into it, some are inspired, some run away and others go mad.

Let's skip forward to the age of 8 for the three. Since Theta being the oldest, he went first.

The three children stood outside the room in a line, waited to be escorted one by one. Theta was scared. What if he went mad? Surely if he went mad he'd never see his friends again. What would he do without Aditi and Koschei? What if one of his friends went mad?

Taking a glimpse back he saw Koschei with a furrowed brow, probably going through the same questions in his head and Theta was, and Aditi. A tear was trailing down her cheek, and a sudden wave of sadness washed through him.

"Aditi." He whispered. She looked up at him and sniffled.

"Yah?" voice soft and scared, two more tears fell.

"It's going to be okay. I just know it. Don't worry." He said those words not only to Aditi but he moved his gaze to Koschei to let him know too.

She only nodded and wiped at her face. She found his gaze and smiled bravely. He smiled back; glad she was trying for him.

Looking back at his other best friend, he saw that Koschei was looking at him with a brave expression and nodded.

Nodding back he turned back to look ahead again and saw one of the Time Lords walking towards them.

"Good luck." whispered Aditi.

The Time Lord in front of him was dressed in a shining gold robe that shimmered in the light through the nearby windows.

"Come." His deep voice demanded. With a large hand on his shoulder, he led him forward into the next room.

The door before them was as tall as the 14 foot wall and dark as night. It resembled the void in a way. Dragging your gaze towards it and never wanting it to go.

The door opened and he was met with a sight of space. It looked as if the walls disappeared and the stars replaced them. The ground had changed to sand and in the middle of the room, stood the Untempered Schism. On either side of it were torches and before it lay a plaque bearing the Seal of Rassilon.

It was swirling. Darkness swirling. Theta was led forward and stood before it.

It hurt. His mind felt like it was burning. He wanted to run away and never look back. It was scary, and he didn't want to be hurt anymore. Yet, he stayed. He mind jumped back and forth, not knowing which to choose.

"His mind is unstable. It seems like the boy is confused." explained one Time Lord.

"Maybe he is going mad?" asked a Time Lady.

"No. He mind is too stable for that. Maybe he is both inspired and wants to run." explained another Time Lord.

The last Time Lord that has not spoken decided now was wise to speak. "Theta Sigma, do you wish to run?"

Theta nodded. He wanted to run so far. Get as far away as possible.

The Time Lords and Lady stared at each other in silent agreement. The boy would run.

Koschei was staring at dark swirling void. In his mind a tap echoed. Then two. Then Three. Then Four. A series of four quick taps echoing through his mind in an endless rhythm.

"No." Koschei whispered to himself.

"The boy has gone mad, can't you hear it."

"It will haunt the boy till he dies. I'm afraid it will be long."

"The beats, what do you think it means."

"We do not know. All we do know is that the boy's mind will eventually go insane."

The Time Lords and Lady all hummed in agreement.

Little 8 year old Koschei stood there, shaking. Silent tears going down his face and the rhythm echoing through his head,

One two three four. One two three four. One two three four. One two three four.

Now stood little Aditi. Her skirt swished against her short legs as she walked up to Untempered Schism.

She stared into the darkness and saw the most beautiful thing. She saw light. A smile turned on her lips and she almost giggled.

Golden wisps trickled out of the vortex and licked their way towards the small blonde.

"What's happening?" asked the Time Lady.

"We watch and see." answered the wisest Time Lord.

It almost reached Aditi and by now she was giggling. She reached out her arm and touched the golden strand. As her finger touched it, it traveled up her arm and spread throughout her body.

The giggling stopped and her mouth stayed open in a silent scream as the gold reached in her body though her mouth and she was glowing.

From the inside and out, all was gold.

"Is she the ancient prophecy?"

"It seems that the Time Vortex has welcomed her as a host."

"Yes, so it seems. We will need to bring this one to Lord President."

"What will happen of the girl?"

The fourth one spoke up, "We will not bring her to Lord President. The prophecy states that the Time Goddess will live a human life on the planet Earth. She cannot be a part of the Gallifreyan time stream for now."

The Time Lord that had spoken took out of his pocket, and a locket made out of gold sculpted to look like the sun. On the inside of the locket Gallifreyan writing was wrote on one side, Time Goddess, and the other side wrote Bad Wolf. The writing was just a series of swirls and circles and no one would it was a language.

"At the right time she will be subjected to the chameleon arch. This one is shaped to locket and will stay with the girl."

"Whom shall she go to earth as, and when?"

He thought for a moment. Glancing at the girl that was frozen in a golden state, he walked over and placed the locket around her neck. "She will go to earth as an infant. I will make false memories of pregnancy for the mother and father and get her to a home that will be good for her. I'll make sure she looks like the mother for sure and let's hope someday the Time Goddess will remember of us one day again."

A blonde haired infant was crying in the hands of tall Time Lord. The man stood in front of the flat and knocked twice.

"I don't want what your selling!" Snapped the blonde women before she even opened the door. Sticking his hand out and touching her forehead she fell silent and her eyes rolled back in her head.

The Time Lord gave false memories to this earth woman and soon she slumped to the ground unconscious.

"Oi! What did you do to my wife?!" Yelled a tall man that stormed angrily toward the Time Lord. His hand reached out again and gave the Father the same memories as the wife. The man soon slumped to the ground beside the blonde and the Time Lord stepped inside. He found the living room and placed the Gallifreyan cradle on the floor.

"Goodbye Goddess of Time. May your true self return soon."

And there started the human life of Rose Tyler.

**AN: Thank you for taking the time to read this! I may have messed up, errors and such, but it's okay, right? Comment, criticize, anything to help out! Tips are helpful too. I'm young and not all that experienced in writing and it's nice to hear what people have to say. Even if it is mean. **

**Oh and the name Aditi. I got that from the Hindu Goddess from India, keeper of light that illuminates all life and ensures consciousness She gave birth to the universe and the heavenly bodies.**

**I thought it was sort of fitting. Don't ya think? If ya don't like it, too bad. I'm typing more as you read this! okay maybe not as your reading it but i am typing more. Again, thanks. **

**"You were Fantastic. And another thing. So was I."**

**"Allons-y!"**

**"Geronimo!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here is another chapter! About half of the episode Rose. No changes really except a teeny part, but there will be more changes in the next one. Enjoy! **

Rose

A loud beeping rang throughout the young Tyler's bedroom, and after seeing it was 7 30 already she hit the alarm.

Everyday seems the same. She'll wake up, go to work, and then go home. Rose's job at Henrik's isn't bad. She gets a discount on the clothes there and the people are mostly nice.

Getting out of bed, she reluctantly goes to shower. 30 minutes later she finds herself finally leaving.

Pecking her mum on the cheek she was about out the door before she turned around, "Bye!"

Her mum turned her head and waved, "See ya later!" Then resuming with her tea and picking up the phone.

Her mother Jackie Tyler was like Rose in some things. Both always dye their hair blonde and keep it long, and they both love their tea any time of day. Jackie though has a habit of gossiping. Always on the phone, talking loudly and always watching the telly for more news.

Finding her usual red, tall, bus, she jumps on the back and holds on till she reaches the shop. The roads were their usual busy selves, and the number of people, no matter what day, never seemed to decrease. That's London for ya, thought Rose.

She reaches the shop, greets the co-workers that she passes and gets on with her day.

Around lunch hour, she and her boyfriend Mickey Smith met up at the fountain.

Mickey Smith was a dark skinned bloke with a nearly shaved head and always wearing laid back clothes. He is always protective of Rose and never missed a match at the pub.

There was the usual laughing, teasing, eating, and kissing until Rose knew it was time to leave.

"Bye!" She exclaimed heading back to her job.

It was towards the end of the day and the usual announcement rang overhead that the shop will be closing in 5 minutes.

"Oi!" Exclaimed the security guard just as she was about to exit the door. He handed her a small package and she headed back to the lift.

When his back was turned Rose made an annoyed expression and pressed the button on the lift to head down.

Exiting the lift, Rose turned her head back and forth.

"Wilson?" she said rather loudly. Heading further down the corridor, "Wilson, I've got the lottery money." After a few more steps she tried again. "Wilson." She said, almost annoyed he wasn't answering.

Heading up to the blue door with a sign that read H.P. WILSON C.E.O, she knocked a couple times. "You there?" Pause. She tried opening the door only to find it locked. "Look I can't wait around 'cause they're closing the shop." No answer.

She tried calling his name again and was met with silence. "Oh come on." She said to herself looking down the corridor.

Something moved behind the blonde and she jerked her head back to find no one was there.

"Hello?" she said to the empty corridor. Walking towards the noise a confused look went about on her face. "Hello, Wilson, it's Rose."

Walking further down, the quiet almost seemed eerie and Rose started feeling a bit angry that it was taking so long. "Hello?" She tried again.

Looking around a corner, "Wil-Wilson?"

Deciding to look further, she opened up the fire door in front of her and finds herself in a room that looks like it's used for storing shop dummies. Turning the light on, she walks further inside.

Trying to look past the dummies she called his name again, and received no answer. What's this bloke's idea? She thought angrily to herself.

Walking past a seris of dressed up dummies, she tries another door only to find this one was locked as well.

Suddenly a loud bang rang through the room and the fire door she had entered had been shut.

A little frightened, Rose ran to door to try and open it again to no avail. "Are you kiddin' me?" She almost cried.

Small noises started and she looked in their direction. Rose was getting scared and angry. Scared she was alone and angry that someone would bother playing a trick on her.

"Is there someone muckin' about?" She yelled the question, wanting this to end.

Walking in the middle of the shop dummies, "Who is it?"

As she kept walking she failed to notice that one of the heads on the dummies was moving in her direction. Jerking her head back at the scratching sound, the dummy started leaning over into the light. Then the male dummy started walking eerily slow towards her.

She backs up, frightened. "Heh… you got me, very funny." The dummy says nothing and continues advancing. And two more join it.

Still backing up her eyes dart to each of the three dummies advancing towards her, "Right, I've got the joke! Who's idea was this? Was it Derek's? Is it?"

The dummies continue to advance, frightening the girl even further. Her breathing starts becoming labored from fear. "Derek, is this you?" Another male dummy comes up behind as she starts to turn around and so she turns and starts backing up towards the wall.

All of the shop dummies are alive and they're all advancing towards the small shop clerk. As they surround her, one of the dummy's hand rises up, about to strike. Her face screws up, expecting pain to come.

Then a warmth encircles her hand and her head shoots to the side to see a man there. He only utters one word. "Run."

Just in time too. As the dummy's arm had struck, it struck a pipe that was behind the girl and gas now blew out of the broken metal.

Through a fire exit, the man and Rose run, and into a nearby lift where an arm gets caught trying to grab them. The man grabbed the arm and was pulling on the arm. What would that do? She thought.

The hand was trying to close in on the man's face, and finally another tug later the arm popped off just in time for the lift to finally close it's doors.

She looked at the arm in disgust, "You pulled his arm off."

"Yep." He turns and tosses the arm at her. "Plastic." He exclaimed, looking back waiting for the lift to come to a stop.

The man in front of her had dark hair, and it was nearly shaven off, along with big ears. She almost laughed at the thought. He adorned a leather jacket and overall dark clothing. He was pale himself though.

"Very clever, nice trick! Who were they then, students? Is this a student thing or what?"

Looking back and forth between the door and her, "Students? Why would they be students?"

"I don't know..."

"Well, you said it! Why students?"

"'Cause to get that many people dressed up and being silly… they gotta be students." She replied with a thoughtful expression.

He grins, almost in admiration. "That makes sense well done."

"Thanks."

"They're not students."

"Whoever they are when Wilson finds them he's gonna call the police." She stated matter of factly.

He turned back from looking at the door to look at her with confusion written on his face, "Who's Wilson?"

"Chief Electrician."

"Wilson's dead." He stated as the lift doors opened. Stepping out, Rose follows him.

"That's not funny, that's just sick." She replied, looking at him with a look that clearly stated that wasn't right.

"Hold on." He exclaimed, pushing her back a bit, "Mind your eyes." He pulled out silver metal stick and pointed it at the button to the lift. A little noise erupted from it until the panel sparked.

The man with the northern accent started walking off.

"Who are you, then? Who's that lot down there? I said who are they?" She fired off, still holding the plastic arm.

She started walking behind him.

"They're made of plastic. Living plastic creatures. They're being controlled by a relay device in the roof. Which would be a great big problem if I didn't have this." He showed her a grey metal box that beeped a bit.

"So!" He opened the fire escape up for Rose."I'm going to go up there and blow them up, and I might well die in the process. But don't worry about me, no. Go home, go on! Go and have your lovely beans on toast."

Rose goes through the door as he continues, "Don't tell anyone about this, because if you do, you'll get them killed." He told her this in all seriousness.

He closed the door behind him and Rose turned away, feeling quite bemused by all this. The door opens again and Rose looks behind her at the man in the leather jacket.

"I'm the Doctor, by the way, what's your name?"

"Rose."

"Nice to meet ya Rose," He held up the grey box, "Now run for your life." He shuts the door again.

Rose starts running home, still holding the plastic arm. The events that just happened distracting her as she almost didn't notice the taxi coming her way.

"Watch it!" Yelled the angered driver as he continued on his way.

She turned her head back just in time to see the shop explode.

The blonde wondered about that bloke who called himself the Doctor. What if he was really dead? She barely knew for 5 minutes and he goes and gets himself killed. Rose shook her head, and continues on home. Not even noticing as she passed a blue police box.

Now back at home, Rose is seated on the couch watching News 24 as the reporter states, "The whole of Central London has been closed off as police investigate the fire. Earlier reports indicate…"

"I know, it's on the Telly! It's everywhere! She's lucky to be alive!" Jackie exclaims into the telephone while handing Rose a mug of Tea. "Honestly it's aged her. Skin like an old bible, walking in you'd think I was HER daughter! Oh and here…" she walked off into another room as soon as Mickey came walking in.

"I've been phoning your mobile, you could've been dead! It's on the news and everthing! I can't believe that your shop went up!" He exclaimed to Rose. Walking up to her, she sits up slightly and lets Mickey hug her.

"It's all right, honestly, I'm fine! Don't make such a fuss!"

"Well, what happened?"

"I don't know!"

"What was it though, what caused it?"

Her answer came out almost annoyed, "I wasn't in the shop, I was outside, I didn't see anything."

Just then Jackie came walking in with the phone. "It's Debbie on the other end. She knows a man from the Mirror- five hundred quid for an interview."

With mock excitement, "Oh that's brilliant, give it here!" Just as Jackie handed her the phone, Rose hung up and placed the phone back on the coffee table.

With a huff, "Well you gotta find some way to make money. Your job's kaput and I'm not bailing you out." The phone rang again and Jackie hurriedly picked it up. "Beth! She's alive!" As she leaves the room you could still hear Jackie's loud voice, "I tell ya, sue for compensation! She was within seconds of death."

Rose's boyfriend turned towards her and raised an eyebrow at her mug. "What're you drinking? Tea? No, no no, that's no good, that's not good. You're in shock, you need something stronger than that."

"Why?" She asked, settling on his gaze.

"You deserve a proper drink, you and me, we're going down to the pub, my treat. How bout it?"

Rose smiled knowingly. "Is there a match on?"

"I'm thinking about you babe!"

"There's a match on ain't there?"

"Well, that's not the point. But, we could make the last five minutes."

Sighing, "Go on then. I'm fine, really. Go. Get rid of that." She finished gesturing the plastic arm she had tossed on the couch when she got home.

Mickey points to his lips, and Rose smiles and gives him a kiss. Just a quick short one, then he playfully pushes her back into the chair, letting out a few laughs.

He picks up the arm and waves, "Buh bye!"

"Bye." She says, a little breathy from just laughing.

Just before he leaves he pretends to strangle himself with the arm, earning a shake of Roses head and her to smile fondly as she puts her attention back to the news.

Outside Mickey tosses the arm into the bin.

Hitting her alarm the next morning Jackie's voice rang through the flat, "There's no point in getting up, sweetheart. You've got no job to go to."

Rose sighs, and flops back onto her pink pillow.

As Rose sits down with her mother during breakfast, Jackie decides to talk.

"There's Finches, you could try them. They've always got jobs."

"Oh great, the butchers."

"Well it might do you good! That shop was giving you airs and graces. And I'm not joking about getting compensation - you've had genuine shock and trauma! Arianna got two thousand quid off the council just because the old man behind the desk said she looked Greek! I know she IS Greek, but that's not the point - it's a valid claim."

A rattling caught the young girls attention and she stands up. "Mum, you're such a liar, I told you to nail that cat flap down. We're going to get strays!"

"I did it weeks back!" The older blonder whines.

"No, you thought about it!" She snapped back.

Walking up to the door, she bends down slightly and notices a pile of screws. The cat flap moves violently and Rose leaps back from the little scare. Coming back, Rose pokes it open gingerly. She saw a face and jumped back. Was that the man that called himself the Doctor? She thought to herself. Rose opens the door and gasps.

The Doctor looked at her strangely, "What are you doing here?"

"I live here." Rose states.

"Well, what do you do that for?"

She looked at him angrily, "Because I do! And I'm only at home because someone blew up my job!"

The Doctor took out the glowing metal stick and examined it. "Must've got the wrong signal. You're not made of plastic are you?" He knocks on her head, "No, bonehead. Bye, then!" He smiles and starts to walk away until she grabs his arm.

"You, inside, right now." The small blonde demands.

As she shuts the door a voice spoke, "Who is it?"

Rose pokes her head into her mother's room, "It's about last night, he's part of the inquiry. Give us ten minutes." As she walks down the flat, the Doctor comes into Jackie's view.

"She deserves compensation." The older women spoke slowly.

"Huh, were talking millions." He humored. Not really knowing where to go with this. Waiting for Rose to come back the Doctor leaned on the doorframe, and Jackie started getting up flirtatiously.

"I'm in my dressing gown." She stated, while holding onto the edges of it.

"Yes, you are." He agreed and looked down the hall, then back to Jackie.

"There's a strange man in my bedroom."

Not knowing really what to do he just agrees. "Yes, there is."

"Well, anything could happen." Jackie stated and swayed a bit.

Scrunching up his face a bit he replied, "No."

As the Doctor gives up waiting for Rose, he walks down the hall, not noticing the face the older woman was pulling.

"Don't mind the mess. Do you want coffee?" Rose asked.

"Might as well, thanks! Just milk."

Rose then walked into the kitchen leaving the Doctor in the living room.

As she started making coffee she started what she wanted to say, "We should go to the police. Seriously, both of us."

In the living room, the Doctor picked up a magazine, "That won't last. He's gay and she's an alien." He said, totally ignoring Rose's statement.

Ignoring what he said, she continued, "I'm not blaming you, even if it was some joke that went wrong."

Back in the living room the Doctor picks up a book and flicks through it. "Sad ending," He commented.

"They said on the news they found a body."

The Doctor picks up an envelope and read it, "Rose Tyler." Looking to the side he saw a mirror, "Ahhh, could've been worse." Prodding at his own ears, "look at me' ears!" He stated flabbergasted.

"All the same, he was nice. Nice bloke."

The Doctor picks up a deck of cards and starts shuffling, "Luck be a lady!"

"Well, anyway if we're going to the police, I want to know what I'm saying," Exclaimed Rose.

Back to the Doctor, his shuffling went wrong and the cards went flying everywhere.

"I want you to explain everything."

Looking back at the cards, the leather clad man said, "Maybe not." Scuffling from behind the sofa caught his attention. "What's that then? Do you have a cat?"

"No…" She answers, finally paying attention to what he was saying.

The man leant over the sofa only for the plastic to leap out at him and grasp his neck.

As Rose wanders in with the coffee, "We did have, but there's these strays, they come on and off the estate."

Behind her, the Doctor was being viscously strangled while he's trying to fight it off. Rose doesn't seem to register that the doctor is actually being strangled, by a hand.

"I told Mickey to chuck that out," she exclaims while setting the coffee on the table. "Honestly, give a man a plastic hand… anyway, I don't even know your name, Doctor… what was it?"

She finishes as the Doctor finally throws off the hand and it flies towards Rose, clasping onto her face. The small blonde starts screaming and the man in leather jumping into action, trying to pull it off.

Off in Jackie's room, she's blow-drying her hair, completely oblivious to chaos in her own living room.

The Doctor and Rose crashed into the glass coffee table, breaking it. Then he pushes Rose back onto the sofa got out his sonic screwdriver.

Pointing it at the hand, he finally got it off. He hurriedly set it to the right setting, finally disabling the plastic hand.

"It's alright, I've stopped it. There you go, you see?" He tosses her the arm, " 'armless."

"Do you think?" Using the arm, she wacked the Doctor on the shoulder.

"Ow!"

The Doctor started heading down the stairs, with Rose hot on his tail.

"Hold on a minute, you can't just go swanning off."

"Yes I can. Here I am, this is me, swanning off. See ya!" He ended cheerfully.

"That arm was moving! It tried to kill me!"

"Ten out of ten for observation."

"You can't just walk away, that's not fair! You've got to tell me what's going on!"

"No I don't." he replied matter of factly.

Finally they reach the bottom of the stairs and exit the doors.

"Alright then. I'll go the police. I'll tell everyone. You said if I did that, I'd get people killed. So, your choice. Tell me, or I'll start talking." She said, smiling knowing this plan was going to work.

"Is that supposed to sound tough?" He laughed looking at her.

Her smug smile wore off, "Sort of."

"Doesn't work." He stated, looking in front of him again.

"Who are you?"

"I told you! The Doctor."

"Yah, but Doctor what?"

"Just the Doctor."

"The Doctor?" she asked disbelieving.

"Hello!" He said with a smile and a wave.

"Is that supposed to sound impressive?"

"Sort of." He replied.

She skipped up standing by his side, "Come on. You can tell me. Are you the police?"

"No. I was just passing through. I'm a long way from home."

"But what have I done wrong? How come those plastic things keep coming after me?"

"Oh! Suddenly the entire world revolves around you! You were just an accident; you got in the way that's all."

"It tried to kill me!"

"It was after me, not you! Last night, in the shop, I was there, you blundered it. Almost ruined the whole thing. This morning I was tracking it down, it was tracking me down, the only reason it fixed on you Is that it met me."

"So, what you're saying is, the entire world revolves around you."

"Sort of, yeah."

"You're full of it!" Rose laughed.

"Sort of, yeah." the Doctor repeated.

"So, all this plastic stuff - Who else knows about it?" she asked.

"No one."

"What, you're on your own?" the blonde asked, almost sadly.

"Well, who else is there? I mean, you lot, all you do is eat chips, go to bed, and watch telly! When all this time, underneath you, there's a war going on."

Rose reaches around and takes the plastic arm off him. "Okay, Start from the beginning."

If you're gonna go with this living plastic, and I don't even believe that, but if we do… how do we kill it?" Rose asked, looking up at him.

"The thing controlling it projects life into the arm. I cut off the signal, dead."

"So that's radio control?"

"Thought control." She didn't reply back, only give off an odd expression, "You alright?"

"Yeah, " she answered, shaking out of it. She reaches up and grasps onto the locket around her neck, the familiar smooth sun giving her comfort. "So, who's controlling it?"

"Long story." He replied in his northern accent.

"But what's it all for? I mean, shop window dummies…what's that about? Is someone trying to take over Britain's shops?"

This caused them both to laugh, "No."

"I know."

For some reason, the doctor wanted her to laugh again, "It's not a price war." That did it. Then changing into a serious tone, "They want to overthrow and destroy the human race. You believe me?"

"No."

"But you're still listening." He stated.

Rose stops walking, "Really though, Doctor, tell me – who are you?"

The Doctor stops walking and turns back to look at her. "Do you know like we were saying, about the earth revolving?" He walks up to the blonde, "It's like when you were a kid. The first time they tell you the world's turning and you just can't quite believe it because everything looks like its standing still. I can feel it." Grabbing her hand silently begging her to feel it to, he continues, " The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour, and the entire planet is hurtling around the sun at 67 thousand miles an hour, and I can feel it. We're falling through space, you and me. Clinging to the skin of this tiny world, and if we let go…" The Doctor drops her hand, "That's who I am. Now, forget me, Rose Tyler." He took the plastic hand away and waved it, "Go home."

He walks away with Rose watching his retreating back, and then she herself starts to walk away. This man, she thought, is unlike any other. Is he for real? Or is he just a nutter? No name, just the Doctor. Strange. As these thoughts went through her head a sound caught her attention. Running back, she looks to see if he's there, squinting from the sunlight. Looking back and forth, there was no sign of the man she had just saw. She hesitantly backed up, and decided to head over to Mickey's place.

**AN: Hope you liked! Review! And other stuff. I won't usually update this often but I am starting the next chapter already. So, thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Because I love you all so much (and cause there was no school today) I've posted another chapter sooner then I would've posted. I started it last night and finally finsihed the episode. This one has some more to do with Rose and the locket, but not much. It'll increase the more I write. Well, enjoy! **

**OH! And since some of you people are so kind to review I'd like to respond to those if you don't mind.**

**lilbitjrfan8- I will!**

**Kira Kyuu- Yup she is. And thank you!**

**guest- Why thank you!**

**Laveycee- I was hoping someone would get the ginger thing! Since he wants to be ginger, i figured, hey in this story that can be the reason why. ;) lol. And Thanks!**

Rose (part 2)

Knocking on Mickey's door, Rose waited not even a minute later and a happy looking Smith opened the door.

"Here's my women!" he greeted playfully, giving her bum a tap, "kit off!"

"Shut it," she laughed. Leaning forward she gave him a quick kiss on the lips and broke off with a mwah.

"Coffee?" he asks.

"Yeah." Rose answers while walking behind him. "only if you wash the mug. And I don't mean rinse, I mean wash. Can I use your computer?"

"Yeah, any excuse to get into the bedroom." He snickered.

Rose went to go sit in the chair in front of the computer when Mickey spoke again, "Don't read my e-mails!"

She laughed at that and settled in the large chair. Opening up the browser, she typed in the search engine _'Doctor.'_ She glanced at how many results were there Rose decided to try and narrow it down. Next she typed in _'Doctor Living Plastic'_ and nothing good came up. Finally she settled on _'Doctor Blue Box'_ and a result caught her eye. It was labeled Doctor Who? Clicking on it revealed a picture of the Doctor. The leather clad man she had seen not to long ago. Under the photograph wrote, "Have you seen this man? Contact Clive." Deciding, she finally clicked on Contact Clive.

Mickey decided to drive Rose in his little yellow car and were soon parked across the street in an argument.

"You're not coming in! He's safe, he's got a wife and kids!" Rose exclaimed to her relentless boyfriend.

"Yeah, but who told you that? He did. That's exactly what an Internet lunatic murderer _would _say."

Rose exited the car anyways with a grin on her face. Mickey sulked in the car behind the wheel, not taking his eyes off of his Rose. She was soon knocking on the door when a boy of about 11 answered the door.

"Uh, hello, I've come to see Clive? We've been e-mailing." She told the little boy in the red shirt.

"Dad, it's one of your nutters!" The boy yelled, almost looking at Rose in disgust before walking away.

Rose looked back at Mickey before turning her head back and seeing a large man walking in her direction.

"Sorry, hello, you must be Rose. I'm Clive, obviously." He gave a short little nervous chuckle.

"I better tell you now – my boyfriend's waiting in the car just in case you're going to kill me." They both start laughing a bit.

"No, good point. No murders." Clive leans out the door and waves to a still distrustful Mickey.

"Who is it?" Called a woman, coming down the stairs.

"Oh, it's something to do with the doctor! She's been reading the website. Please, come on through, I'm in the shed."

What Rose guessed to be the man's wife, was now visible and was carrying a laundry basket, "She? She read a website about the Doctor? She's a she?"

Rose smiles ironically and looked back at a suspicious Mickey before closing the door.

Clive was showing the blonde around the shed, which she deducted, was almost like a shrine to the Doctor.

"A lot of this stuff's quite sensitive, I couldn't just send it to you. People might intercept it, if you know what I mean. If you dig deep enough - keep a lively mind - this Doctor keeps cropping up all over the place. Political diaries, conspiracy theories. Even ghost stories. No first name, no last name. Just 'The Doctor'. Always The Doctor. And the title seems to have been passed down from father to son; it appears to be an inheritance. That's your Doctor there, isn't it?" He asked her pointing to a computer screen that showed a picture of the man she saw earlier that day.

"Yeah." She answers.

"I tracked it down to the Washington public archive last year. The online photo's enhanced, but if we look at the original…"

Opening up a bag, he pulls out a photo of the doctor standing in a crowd.

"November the 22nd, 1963. The assassination of President Kennedy."

"Must be his father." Deducted Rose.

"Going further back," he shuffles out more photos, "April 1912, this is a photo of the Daniel's family in Southampton, and friend." He points to a man identical to the Doctor standing next to a family in a black and white photo. "This was taken the day before they were due to sail off for the New World. On the Titanic. And for some unknown reason they canceled the trip and survived. And," pulling out a sketch of the doctor, "1883. Another Doctor. And look, the same lineage. He's identical. This one washed up on the coast of Sumatra on the very day the Krakatoa exploded. The Doctor is a legend woven throughout history. When disaster comes, he's there. He has a storm in his wake and he has one constant companion."

Looking up at him in confusion, "Who's that?"

A dark look covered the man's face, "Death."

Mickey, who is was still in the car, was just looking about up and down the noise when a noise drew his attention over the garbage bin. He looks at as it scuttles forward.

"If the Doctor's back, if you've seen him, Rose then one thing's for certain. We're all in danger."

Mickey looks at the bin again, but it stays stationary. A few seconds later it starts moving again. Curiosity gets the better of him and he gets out of the car and checks. Looking around a bit, he dramatically opens the bin. "Come on then!" The bin was empty. Confusion etched on his face.

"If he's signaled you out, if the Doctor's making house calls, then god help you."

Mickey shut the bin and tries to walk away, but finds that his hands are stuck. Trying to yank back, the plastic stretches with him. Freaking out a bit, Mickey tries pulling again only for the bin to pull back and the boy ends up going into the bin head first. The large bin that makes a sound like a satisfied burp.

"Who is he? Who do you think he is?" Rose asked Clive.

Clive answered in a dead serious tone, "I think he's the same man. I think he's immortal. I think he's an alien from another world."

At the mention of that last one, she felt something on her chest heat up a little bit. Her hand flew to her locket and grasped the now hot feeling gold. An alien from another world?

"Alright! He's a nutter! Off his head! Complete online conspiracy freak! You win!" Sitting in the car with an oof, she failed to notice how wrong Mickey looked.

"What're we going to do tonight. I fancy a pizza." Exclaimed Rose.

"Pizzaaaa! P-p-p-piazza!"

"…Or chinese…"

"Pizza!" he yelled, finally starting the car and driving down the road in a wobbly line.

Sitting at the table were Rose and plastic Mickey, "Do you think I should try the hospital? Suki said they had a few jobs going in the canteen. That's it then, dishing out ships, I could do A levels…"

Mickey stares at Rose with wide eyes, grinning.

"I dunno. It's all Jimmy Stone's fault. I only left school 'cause of him, and look where he ended up. What do you think?"

Totally ignoring what she all said he fired off his own question, "So, where did you meet this Doctor?"

Looking at him with an expression that read are-you-for-real, "I'm sorry wasn't I talking about me for a second?" Her locket continued to heat up and she leant on her elbow so her hand could easily hold the locket away from burning her chest.

"Because I reckon it all started back at the shop, am I right? Is he something to do with that?" He kept on asking.

Why was Mickey acting this way? He didn't really care about the Doctor why start now."No…" she answered. Knowing she was lying to him, but he was acting strange.

"Come on."

"Sort of."

"What was he doing there?"

Getting annoyed, "I'm not going on about him, Mickey, I'm not, because, I know it sounds daft but, I don't think he's safe. I think he's dangerous."

"But you can tell me sweet heart, babe, sugar, darling, sugar." He said quickly.

Sort of creeping Rose out, she was more confused then anything.

"You can tell me anything. Tell me about the Doctor and what he's planning, and I can help you, Rose. Because that's all I really wanna do, sweetheart, babe, sugar, sweetheart."

"What are you doing that for?"

"You're champagne," said a waiter that had come up to them.

Not even looking up, the plastic man looked intently at Rose, "we didn't order any champagne." Grabbing her hand, "Where's the Doctor."

"Ma'am your champagne?" again asked the waiter.

"It's not ours," she exclaimed brushing that off, "Mickey what is it? What's wrong?"

"I need to find out how much you know, so where is he?" Mickey demanded.

"Doesn't anybody want any champagne?" Desperately exclaimed the waiter.

Plastic Mickey exasperated, raises his eyes to the waiter.

"Look we didn't order any i-," he stops and grins. In front of him holding the champagne bottle, was the Doctor. "Ah. Gotcha."

The Doctor starts shaking the bottle, "Don't mind me. I'm just toasting the happy couple. On the house!"

Aiming the bottle, he pops the cork off and it flies towards Mickey and hits him square in the forehead. It did the strangest thing, his forehead absorbed the cork and soon he was seen moving something in his mouth. Spitting the cork out on the table, "Anyway." He stood up, forming a paddle with his hand, and smashed the table in. Causing Rose to leap out of her chair, and scream.

The Doctor gets the now discovered Auton into a headlock, trying to rip the head right off of him. After struggling a bit, the head finally pops off and into the Doctor's hands.

Standing in front of the table seating a couple, the head opened his eyes, "Don't think that's gonna stop me." Causing the man of the couple to scream. The Doctor just smiles.

Rose, off where she stood, found the fire bell and rung it. "Get out! Get out! Get out!" As the Auton blindly clubbed tables, people were running around screaming and in a panic.

The Doctor and Rose ran through the back, into the kitchen, and out the back door.

With the Auton hot on their pursuit, the Doctor sonics the metal lock, while Rose tries to find an exit. Banging desperately on some locked gates she lets out a cry of frustration.

"Open the gate! Use that tube, thing. Come on!"

"What, this?" he asked, holding it up. "This is a sonic screwdriver."

"Use it!"

"Nah. Tell ya what, let's go in here." The Doctor said, while walking up to a blue box. Once he reaches the door, he unlocks it and heads inside.

The Auton began making dents in the metal door, and Rose frantically looking around for an exit. What is that man doing in a police box? Running up to it, "We can't hide inside a wooden box!" She runs to the gate and rattles the chains, "It's gonna get us! Doctor!" Then she runs into the police box.

Taking a few step inside, her eyes widen in disbelief. This wasn't right. The room was huge. With a big console in the middle, illuminating a green light and the walls with circle bulbs all around. There were multiple levers and buttons and it all looked confusing.

A warmth spread throughout her chest as she looked at her locket. The golden sun was glowing a bit, and it sent a wave of calmness. She was suddenly content being here. Even almost like she accepted this was all real.

"It's gonna follow us." She says, walking up the ramp slightly she stays there watching him.

"The assembled hoards of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door, and believe me, they tried. Now shut up a minute." He told her while click various things and grabbing various cords. "You see, the arm is too simple, but the head's perfect." He set the auton head down and connected it to various wires, "I can use it to trace the signal back to the original source. Right." Turning giving the blonde women his full attention, "Where do you wanna start?"

"U-uh, the insides bigger than the outside?"

"Yes."

"It's alien?"

"Yes."

A word whispered to her and so she decided to ask, "It's Gallifreyan?"

"Yes." He said quickly, "Wait, what?!" He exclaimed flabbergasted. Rushing up to her and grabbing her shoulders, he stared at her intently. "How do you know that?" The Doctor demanded.

"I-It just popped in my head. Never heard the word in my life." Rose exclaimed. Suddenly her locket became really hot and she grasped it to keep the burning off her chest. Why does it keep on doing that when it refers to alien? Or in this case Gallifreyan.

"What's that?" He demanded, nodded towards her hand that was holding the gold sun.

"Nothing really, just a locket." She finished by opening up her hand. Her hand had now turned red, almost blistering from the heat of it.

"Where did you get it?" he inquired.

"I've had it since I was a tot." Looking behind him, "His head is melting." She stated.

Turning around he saw the head bubbling and fizzling, "Oh no no no no no!" He starts franticlly running around the console. "Don't think I'm done with that locket just yet Rose Tyler."

She nods and another question came to mind, "Are you alien?"

He looked up at her, "Yes. Is that alright?"

"Yah." She answered quickly. Why does she feel so safe around him? "What are you doing?"

"Reviving the signal, it's fading! No no no no no!" The room starts shaking and she hurriedly grabs onto the railing. "Almost there! Almost there! Here we go!" The engines stop and he goes back to stand in front of her. "The loc-"

"What is this thing?" Rose asks, cutting him off.

Sighing, "It's called the TARDIS, this thing. That's T-A-R-D-I-U-S as in-"

"Time And Relative Dimension In Space." She said as the words were whispered in her ear.

"How are you doing that?" He asks, bending down and using the sonic screwdriver on her face.

Another question popped to mind, "Did they kill him? Mickey? Did they kill Mickey? Is he dead?"

He stepped back with a confused expression, "Oh, didn't think of that."He's my boyfriend. You pulled off his head – they copied him and you didn't even think?!

"Let's go." He chirped, and went outside.

"You can't go there! It's not safe!"

Stepping out of the TARDIS, Rose was met with the sight of the Doctor walking away. "I lost the signal, I got _so _close."

"We've moved! Does it fly?"

Disappears there, reappears here, you wouldn't understand." He paused for a brief moment. "Maybe you do." He muttered thinking about what just happened in the TARDIS.

"But if where somewhere else, what about the headless thing? It's still on the loose."

"It melted with the head. Are you gonna witter all night?"

"I'll have to tell his mother…"

The Doctor looked at her questionably.

"Mickey! I'll have to tell his mother he's dead, and you just went and forgot him! Again!"

The Doctor rolled his eyes, unconcerned with this Mickey bloke.

"You were right, you ARE alien." Rose turns and starts to walk away, feeling angry.

"Look if I did forget some kid named Mickey-"

"Yeah, he's not a kid."

"It's 'cause I'm trying to save the life of every _stupid _ape blundering on top of this planet, alright?"

"Alright!"

"Yes, it is!"

Rose shakes her head disbelievingly. "If you're an alien then how come you sound like you're from the north?"

"Lot's of planets have a north." He responded, folding his arms indigently and looking away.

Looking back at the TARDIS, "What's a police call box?"

"It's a telephone box from the 1950s." He grinned fondly at the TARDIS as he pat the exterior, "It's a disguise."

Rose smiles and shakes her head. He's like a guy with a car. Changing the subject, "Okay. And this living plastic, what's it got against us?"

Turning his head towards her, "Nothing, it loves you. You've got such a good planet. Lots of smoke and oil, plenty of toxins and dioxins in the air, perfect. Just what the Nestene Consciousness needs. It's food stock was destroyed in the war, all it's protein plants rotted so Earth, dinner!"

"Anyway of stopping it?" asked Rose.

Grinning, the Doctor takes out a vile of blue liquid from his jacket, "Anti-plastic!"

"Anti-plastic…"

"Anti-plastic! But first, I've got to find it. How can you hide something that big in a city this small?"

"Hold on, Hide what?"

"The transmitter. The Consciousness is controlling every single piece of plastic so it needs a transmitter to boost the signal."

"What's it look like?" inquired a confused Rose.

"Like a transmitter. Round and massive, slap bang in the middle of London." He finishes by pacing, growing agitated he can't figure it out. "A huge circular metal structure… Like a dish…" The Doctor stands facing Rose, his back to the railings of the bridge. Behind him, the London Eye looms 450 foot above them. "Like a wheel close to where were standing. Must be COMPLETELY invisible."

Rose looks at the London Eye behind him, and he follows her gaze.

"What?"

She nods towards the eye and the Doctor looks at it, then back at her, completely nonplussed.

"What?" he asks again.

Rose shakes her head and continues to look at the London Eye, while the Doctor still fails to make the connection.

"What is it? What?"

Rose simply continues staring at it. The Doctor turns around and finally something clicked. Turning back to the blonde, he grins.

"Oh…" turning again just to make sure, he faces her again, "Fantastic!" Grinning insanely he takes off down the road, with the girl running by his side.

Grabbing her hand, they continue running down the London Bridge on their way to the London Eye.

Coming to a halt in front of the London Eye he turns his head back and forth, searching. "Think of it, Plastic, all over the world. Every artificial thing waiting to come alive. The shop window dummies, the phones, the wires, the cables…"

"The breast implants…"

"Still, we've found the transmitter. The Consciousness must be somewhere underneath."

Rose runs off and leans over a wall discovering a manhole, something whispers to her that this is it, so she yells for the Doctor. "What about down there?"

The Doctor runs to join her, "Looks good to me." He shrugs.

They both run down the nearby stairs to the manhole. The Doctor took off the lid and slid it over to the side. Red light and smoke pour out of the hole and they both climb down the ladder underground.

The Doctor reaches the floor first and starts ahead. As Rose is climbing down, he discovers a door to another chamber. Waiting for the blonde to be by his side, he opens the door and head down some steps. The Doctor points to a huge orange wobbling mass in the middle of the chamber.

"The Nestene Consciousness, that's it, inside the vat. A living plastic creature."

"Well the, tip in your anti-plastic and let's go."

"I'm not here to kill it, I'm got to give it a chance." He states as he goes down more steps. The Doctor leans over the railings and addresses the Consciousness. "I seek audience with the Nestene Consciousness under peaceful contract. According to Convection 15 of the Shadow Proclamtion."

The Consciousness flobbles around a bit.

"Thank you. That I might have permission to approach."

Meanwhile, Rose was pacing and something caught her eye. Well, someone. Rushing up to said figure, the Doctor just rolls his eyes.

"Oh my god, Mickey! It's okay! It's alright!" She squats down next to him.

"That thing down there, the liquid, Rose – it can talk!"

"You're stinking! Doctor, they've kept him alive!"

"Yah, that was always a possibility. Keep him alive to maintain to copy." The Doctor replied.

Rose, flabbergasted at his response, "You knew that and you never said?"

"Can we keep the domestics outside, thank you?"

Rose helps Mickey to his feet as the Doctor makes his way to stand in front of the Nestene Consciousness.

"Am I addressing the Consciousness? Thank you. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilization by means of warped, shunt technology. So, may I suggest, with the greatest respect, that you shunt off?"

The plastic globbers in a negative manner.

"Oh don't give me that, it's an invasion! Plain and simple! Don't talk about constitutional rights!"

The plastic rears it's "head" angrily.

"I – Am – talking! This planet is just starting. These stupid little people have only just learnt how to walk, but they're capable of much more. I'm asking you on their behalf – please, just go."

Then two Autons started approaching the Doctor from behind.

"Doctor!" Rose warns.

One of the Auton's grab him from behind, securing his arms while the other slips out the anti-plastic from his jacket.

"That was just insurance! I wasn't going to USE it!" the Doctor exclaims.

The living plastic shakes in an angry matter.

"I was not attacking you. I'm here to help. I'm not your enemy." The Doctor pleads. "I swear I'm not…what do you mean?"

More grumbling, and the set of doors behind him swing open and reveal the TARDIS.

"Oh, oh no – honestly no! Yes that's my ship."

The Consciousness roars.

"That's not true. I should know, I was there. I fought in the war – it wasn't my fault! I could't save your world! I couldn't save any of them!" he cried.

"What's it doing?" asks Rose from her spot near Mickey.

"It's the TARDIS! The Nestene has identified its superior technology – it's terrified! It's going to the final base. It's starting the invasion!" Looking at Rose more desperately, "Get out, Rose! Just leg it! Now!" Still struggling against the Autons, he keeps looking at her. Hoping she'll go and get somewhere safe.

Rose suddenly thought of someone, she whipped out her phone and dialed. "Mum?!" She yelled franticlly.

Jackie was just exiting the police station with some documents in her hand when she heard her cell ring. Looking down, she saw the name Rose blink across the screen.

"Oh, there you are, I was just going to phone. You _can _get compensation. I said so. I've got this document thing off the police – don't thank me!"

"Where are you mum?"

"I'm in town!"

"Go home! Just go home, right now!"

"Darling you're breaking up, look, I'm just going to do a bit of late night shopping. I'll see ya later. Tara!"

Jackie hangs up and leaves Rose standing there yelling into the phone, "Mum?! Mum!"

Something blue sparked through the room suddenly, and the Consciousness roared while being surround in said sparks.

"It's the activation signal! It's transmitting!"

The electric blue signal shoot up and through the London Eye. Causing blue sonic waves to travel.

"The end of the world." Rose muttered, while Mickey hugged her from fright.

The Doctor, still being held hostage, "Get out, Rose! Just get out! Run!"

Just then, from the electricity running through the room, part of the ceiling caves in.

"The stairs have gone!" Rose exclaims. Rushing to TARDIS, she tries opening it, but to no avail. "I haven't got a key!"

"We're gonna die!" Mickey cries, gripping tighter to the small blonde.

Taking a minute, Rose looks at the frightful Doctor being held hostage and comes to a decision.

"Just leave him!" Mickey exclaims, trying to keep Rose near himself. "There's nothing you can do!"

Rose finally takes action. Grabbing a nearby axe, she holds it up to chain near her, "I've got no A levels. No job. No future." She pauses and gets ready to swing, "But I tell you what I have got. Jericho Street Junior School under 7s gymnastics team." Finally swinging, she grabs onto the chain, "I got the bronze!" Rose declares.

Rose swings herself over to the Autons, kicking them in the process and knocking the one holding the anti-plastic into the Nestene, as the Doctor throws the one holding him over his shoulder and into the same fate as the other Auton. The Consciousness starts withering and screaming as Rose swings back and the leather clad man catches her.

The Doctor lets himself grin as he holds Rose for a second longer then needed too. "Now we're in trouble." Taking a glance at the screaming living plastic, the London Eye shuts down. Cutting off the transmission.

The Autons that were in the street causing chaos and harming civilians started twitching. Almost like they were dancing. Then the dummies all fall to the ground, twitching once or twice, but otherwise being the inanimate objects they once were.

Rose, the Doctor and Mickey all manage to reach the TARDIS. Rose grins at the Nestene Consciousness before she goes in and closes the door. Leaving the living plastic to die. Just as the whole place all goes in flames, the TARDIS started disappearing. Finally leaving the underground chamber.

The TARDIS rematerializes in the alley way, and right as it stops Mickey runs out in a state of panic and practically falls over. Terrified written all over his face, unlike Rose who just walks out and starts dialing her mum.

"Rose! Rose! Don't get out of the house! It's not safe!" Cries Jackie on the other side. The small blonde just laughs a bit in relief that her mum is safe. "There were all these things! And they were shooting! And they -", satisfied that her mum was alive, Rose hangs up on her smiling.

Seeing Mickey still looking terrified Rose runs over to him, "A fat lot of good you were!" she teases.

The terrified man simply whimpers and looks over at the Doctor leaning on the doorway to the TARDIS.

"Nestene Consciousness?" the Doctor snaps his fingers, "Easy." He ends in a grin.

Teasingly, "You were useless in there. You'd be dead if it weren't for me." Rose smiles at him, and he gives her a nod.

"Yes, I would. Thank you. Right then! I'll be off! Unless, uh… I don't know… you could come with me." He asks, almost nervously. Why was he so nervous incase she said no? He had to admit, he smiles were something that would be nice to see, and he loved her company. It's been a while since he another companion.

Rose looks at him and sticks her hands in her pockets. Does she really want to go with a man she just met?

"This box isn't just a London hopper, you know, it goes anywhere in the universe, free of charge." He adds, hoping to persuade her.

"Don't! He's an alien! He's a thing!" Mickey yells in fright, pointing a finger at the Doctor.

"He's NOT invited." He points at Mickey and resumes folding his arms, "What do you think? You can stay here and fill your life with work and food and sleep, or you could go, uh, anywhere…"

"Is it always this dangerous?" Rose challenges.

Nodding, "Yeah."

Mickey puts his arms around Rose's legs in a childish way of saying mine.

"Yeah, I can't… I've um… gotta go find my mum and um… someone's gotta look after this stupid lump…" with a small laugh, she pats Mickey's back, "So.."

The Doctor's face falls, "Okay. See ya around."

Rose looks at him intently. Not sure if she really wanted to stay. The Doctor doesn't take his eyes off her, then he closes the door. She continues to stare at the door, deciding to wait until it disappears. Then the revving of the engine sound the TARDIS started disappearing.

Still staring at the place where the TARDIS was, she thinks over and over in her head if this was the right thing. "Come on, let's go."

Helping Mickey to his feat, they begin to walk away, only to stop to the sound of the TARDIS. Spinning around, the TARDIS reappears and the Doctor pokes his head out the door.

In a final attempt, "By the way – did I mention, it also travels in time?" Grinning and going back in, he leaves the door ajar.

"Thanks." Rose says, looking at her boyfriend.

"Thanks for what?" he asks confused.

"Exactly," she simply states. Leaning forward she kisses him on the cheek and turns around, running inside the TARDIS with smile on her face and a comfortable warmth on her chest.

**AN: Thanks for reading! I'll get started on the next chapter next taking place in the next episode "The end of the World."**

**Please review! I love it when people do! It's helps motivate me to keep writing! Well, happy Monday! (Oh yah, ill make sure to put some more thought into what they're saying. When I wrote most of this I was half awake. So, and don't mind the mistakes and sentence fragments please.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry! I am terribly sorry that it has been so long. Also, I plan on making some changes to the story. First off, Rose isn't going to be a Time Lady, only had a short life on a gallifrey were only the Lord President knew whom she was. Not even a proper gallifreyen she was. I think I spelled that wrong.. idk. But I'll describe later on what the jizz is going on. So I am sorry also if you were looking forward the whole "Oh I'm Rose, I got two hearts and just so happened the be dropped off at the planet and meet the Doctor! The only Time Lord left!" Yah, no, I thought it over and it seemed a bit far-fetched. Even if there Time lines were somehow tangled and meant to meet again, It bothers me so much I'm just going to stop with the Idea.**

**And thanks to you guys who stayed through the time I wasn't writing, I just didn't really have that much time is all. Sports, family, friends, all that.**

The Doctor was met with a sight that melted both his hearts. Rose Tyler, the clever shop girl, and his newest companion. She ran up the console, resting her hands on the edges and looking at him with wonder.

"Right then, Rose Tyler – you tell me, where do you want to go? Backwards or forwards in time, what's it going to be?

"Forwards." She grins.

Pressing a few buttons, "How far?"

Thinking for a second Rose decides, "One hundred years."

Pulling a lever, and turning a knob, the engines lurch and then stop after a few seconds.

"There you go, step out-side those doors, and it's the 22nd century."

Mouth slightly agape, she looked at him in awe, "You're kidding."

"That's a bit boring though, do you wanna go further?" he tempts. Knowing what she'll answer.

"Fine by me!" she replies excitingly.

Starting up the engines again, after a couple seconds they stop and he looks up at her, "Ten thousand years into the future. Step outside, it's the year 12005, the new roman empire."

"You think you're so impressive." Teased the human girl.

"I AM impressive!"

"You wish!"

"Right then, you asked for it. I know exactly where to go." Revving up the engine and pumping a lever "Hold on!"

The console and the whole TARDIS shakes as it shoots through the Time Vortex, causing Rose's grip to tighten. Once it stops the Doctor walks up to an excited Rose.

"Where are we?"

"Hold on, before we go. That Locket," he gestures to the little golden sun around her neck,  
There's something with it, and it's frustrating."

Sighing she reached for the clasp, almost hesitant until she heard the little voice whisper it was okay. Rose gathered it in her hands and handed it to the Doctor. "You know, if you lose that I'll have to kill ya." She threatens jokingly, but with a hint of seriousness.

Inspecting the little golden locket, the Doctor's time senses caught something almost alien about it. What was it? "Be right back, go out and see my little surprise." He tells her with a grin. Striding towards the console, he opened a compartment towards the bottom and gingerly placed the pure gold sun on a padded surface. "What are you?" he spoke quietly, then left and caught up with the blonde human outside.

That was the beginning of Rose and The Doctor.

**Skipping** **forward, let's go to the last time you see the 9****th**** Doctor and Rose Tyler together.**

Jack's bullets run out as he reaches the end of the corridor. He tosses the Defabricator and produces another small gun, and begins firing that but to no avail. The Daleks advance, untouched until finally the gun clicks, empty, and Jack is backed against a wall with no weapon and facing 3 Daleks. He faces them squarely, defiantly.

"EXTERMINATE!" the Dalek yells in its forever screaming voice.

"I kinda figured that." He opens his arms slightly, ready.

He'll never forget those two he met. The Doctor and Rose Tyler. He'd never imagine he'd fight by their side when he tried to con them back at the London Blitz. Saving Rose from a blimp, and dancing with her on top of his ship, and being slightly disappointed by how close she was with the Doctor. And if he had to admit it, he even liked that big eared, moody leather clad Time Lord. Jack's just glad he'd got to know the two before he died.

The Dalek fires and there, slumped against the wall, lay Captain Jack Harkness, dead.

The Doctor pulls up the lever to the device he had just finished. Amazed, "It's ready!" he looks up as the Daleks begin to file in the room, surrounding him. "You really want to think about this! 'Cause if I activate this signal, every living creature dies."

"I am immortal," stated the Dalek Emperor on the screen.

"D'you wanna put that to the test?"

"I want to see you become like me. Hail the Doctor, the great exterminator!"

Angrily he placed both hands on the lever, "I'll do it!" he threatened.

"Then prove yourself Doctor. What are you, Coward or killer?"

The Doctor tenses, and his grimaces into one of pain. Then, he just lets go.

"Coward. Any day." He states, looked slightly relieved to not be holding the lever anymore.

"Mankind will be harvested because of your weakness."

"And what about me? Am I becoming one of your angels?"

"You are the Heathen. You will be exterminated."

Unresisting, "Maybe it's time." In all of his 900 years of glory, maybe it was finally time to end it all. The Doctor closes his eyes, ready. Then, something almost magical happened. The sound of TARDIS rang through the air.

"ALERT! TARDIS MATERIALIZING!" screams a nearby Dalek.

The Doctor's eyes snap open and he turns around in disbelief.

"You will not escape!" yelled the emperor.

The TARDIS full materialized and the doors fly open. The Doctor throws a hand above his eyes as the blinding golden light of the Time Vortex pours out in tendrils and in the doorway stood the one person he thought he never thought was going to see again. There stood Rose Tyler. The Doctor stares, awestruck as the light curls around Rose when she steps forward. He stumbles back, falling to the ground.

"What have you done?!" The Doctor questioned in a scared tone.

"The Locket, it whispered to me to look. I looked into the TARDIS and the TARDIS looked into me.

"You looked into the Time Vortex – Rose, no one's meant to see that!" especially if you're a human, your mind would burn. Unable to hold all that power and knowledge in that tiny ape brain of theirs.

The Emperor Dalek roared, "This is an abomination!"

"EXTERMINATE!" The Dalek fires at Rose, who holds up her hand. The bolt freezes and reverses back into the gun. The Doctor watched this in amazement, and then looked at Rose intensely.

"I am the Bad Wolf, ever since long ago. I create myself. I take the words… and scatter them in time and space." She waves her hand and the words BAD WOLF rise from the wall and float away. "A message to lead myself that is trapped and the one that is free, here." She continued in an ethereal voice.

The one that's trapped? One that is free? The Doctor starts talking urgently, "Rose, you've got to stop this. You've got to stop this now!"

Rose just stares ahead as if she hadn't heard him.

Concern etched in his voice, "You've got the entire vortex running through your head. You're gonna burn!"

Looking at the concerned man, "I want you safe. Both of us do." She pauses. "She says she'll want to see you soon, but that would mean to lose me."

The Doctor is taken aback, and he stares at her. Traces of tears stain Rose's cheeks.

"My Doctor. Protected from the false god."

"You cannot hurt me, I am immortal!" Claimed the Emperor Dalek.

"You are tiny. I can see the whole of Time and Space – every single atom of your existence, and I divide them." She finishes by raising her hand, and the Dalek in the middle separated into golden, liquid like particles. "Everything must come to dust… all things. Everything dies." She looks to the side and the Daleks in her line of vision disintegrate into the golden particles. "The time war ends." Rose declares.

The emperors voice rises in fear, "I will not die! I cannot die!" The entire mother ship soon becomes nothing but golden particles in space, and the screen goes black.

Rose stands there with her arms raised, staring straight ahead of her, shaking.

"Rose, you've done it. Now stop, just let go."

In a hushed and blissful tone, "How can I let go of this? I bring life…"

Jack takes a huge intake of breath as his eyes snap open. The only thought running through his head, I'm alive?

Terrified and slightly a taken back, he feels Jack from across the ship. Just the entire wrongness that now surrounds the captain, "But this is wrong! You can't control life and death!" The Doctor tries to explain.

Rose looks at him again, glowing with gold and her eyes burning with the Bad Wolf. "But I can. The sun and the moon… the day and the night," and with a trembling voice, "But why do they hurt?"

"The power's gonna kill you and it's my fault." He lowers his head in anguish.

A tear trickling down her cheek, "I can see everything."

The Doctor raises his head again, and almost sees a look of understanding cross her features. Rose's eyes drift a moment, like she's viewing something else not even in the room.

"All that is… all that was… all that ever could be."

The Doctor abruptly stands up, looking down at her in understanding. "That's what I see, all the time, and doesn't it drive you mad?"

"My head…" she replies in a scared, tiny voice. The little human sees so many things, so many outcomes and possibilities of time, and crowded in her head.

"Come here."

"…it's killing me…"

Taking her hands, "I think you need a Doctor." He knows it sounds cheesy, but oh well.

And they step slowly around to face each other, "You're going to lose me, Doctor, but you'll see her again. All will happen soon enough." Rose whispered.

The Doctor gazes into her eyes, and then gently, carefully, leans down and presses his lips against hers. As he kisses her, the Time Vortex flows out of her eyes and into his. Thoughts almost abandoned, and one being that he wished he could've kissed her before this, before he needed to save her from burning.

They part slowly and they gaze at each other for a few more moments before Rose's eyes flutter closed and she falls into his arms, unconscious. He lays her carefully down on the floor and then stands up straight, facing the TARDIS calmly. He slowly exhales and the Time Vortex is expelled from his mouth and it streams back through the doors into the TARDIS. The doors close quietly, and the TARDIS looks completely normal once more. The Doctor opens his eyes and smiles softly to himself. He kneels down and leans over Rose, stroking her face and neck tenderly.

Groaning and wincing, Jack stands. He staggers forward through the doorway. Spotting dust, he knelt down and examined where the Daleks once stood. He runs his hand through the dust in confusion. Suddenly, he hears the sound of the TARDIS engines roaring to life. Jack runs as fast as he can.

He's too late as he emerges the room and sees the TARDIS fading away. Hurt and confusion whipped through him. Why would the Doctor leave him? How did he even get the TARDIS back? Did Rose save them?

Inside the TARDIS, the Doctor is at the console kneeling by the place he had put the locket. In the compartment, still on the padded surface he gazed at the pure gold sun.

Rose had mentioned the locket as Bad Wolf, it must've been tied with that. She kept on going on about how she's two people. One that's trapped and one that's free. The Doctor guessed Rose was the one that was freed, but who was locked up? And where? Is it the bad wolf locked inside of Rose? What's so special about the little piece of jewelry?

A random thought ran through his head, but he quickly dismissed it. Only Time Lords have that technology and Rose has lived the whole of her 19 years of her life as human.

A small noise brought the Doctor out of his thoughts and he quickly shut the hidden compartment and worked on the console.

A little disorientated, "What happened?" asked Rose, still on the floor.

Mildly surprised, "You don't remember?"

Sitting up, confused, "It's like, there was this singing." She said uncertainly.

"That's right! I sang a song and the Daleks ran away!" He told her cheerily, looking between her and the TARDIS.

"I was at home… no, I wasn't I was in the TARDIS, and…"

Unseen by Rose, the Doctor looks at his hand as gold light shimmers through his veins, and it goes back to normal.

"I can't remember anything else." The Doctor looks uneasily as she's shaking her head, completely oblivious, trying to remember. She notices him watching her and the leather clad man smiles.

"Rose Tyler," he said followed by a short laugh, "I was gonna take you to so many places. Barcelona – not the city Barcelona, the planet. You'd love it. Fantastic place – they've got dogs with no noses!"

He laughs as his own joke and Rose giggles along accompanied by an eye roll.

"Imagine how many times a day you end up telling that joke, and it's still funny."

"Then why can't we go?"

"Maybe you will. Maybe I will. But not like this." He tells her while shaking his head. He doesn't elaborate, but goes back to looking at the monitor with a vague smile gracing his face.

"You're not making sense!" exclaimed Rose while standing up.

"I might never make sense again! I might have two heads. Or no head!" He laughs and Rose gives him a bemused smile. "Imagine me with no head! And don't say that's an improvement," The Doctor exclaims jokingly.

Rose grins, eyes twinkling.

"But it's a bit dodgy, this process. You never know what you're gonna end up with—" and suddenly he's propelled backwards with a blast of golden light. The Doctor clutches his stomach as if he'd been punched.

Rose rushes forward, "Doctor!"

"Stay away!" he yells urgently.

Rose stops and stares at him wide eyed as the Doctor winces in pain. Her voice, it's coming back. She looked towards the bottom of the console and heard the voice whispering to her from there. The locket. So that's where the Doctor put it. _It's all right Miss Tyler. He's regenerating. Be warned, he's going to become a new man. But, do not fret. I have seen and everything that's going to happen will be fine. This process may hurt him, but it's the Time Lords way of cheating death. Now, back up Miss Tyler. Regenerating is dangerous. Come get me after he is finished and I will guide you._

"Doctor! Why are you regenerating?" Rose asks. The words from the locket comforted her, but why was this happening?

"How do you, never mind. I absorbed all the energy in the Time Vortex, and no one's meant to do that." He explains in a light, forced, tone. Even through all the pain. "I'm not going to see you again, not like this. Not with this daft old face." He laughs not wanting to scare her. "And before I go,"

"Don't say that! She said you'd just be different! You'll be back!" she cried.

He looked towards the locket. Let's hope his next self will figure out that locket. It's connected to Rose and knows things of Gallifrey and Time Lords. It might be dangerous. "Rose…"

She backs down. Listening.

"Before I go, I just wanna tell you, you were fantastic." He smiles at her, so proud. The Doctor couldn't have found a better human. "Absolutely fantastic." He pauses, "And you know what?"

Rose shakes her head, blonde hair swishing with the movement.

The Doctor, the one with cropped hair, a leather jacket, big ears and a northern accent gave his fantastic human one last maniac grin, "So was I."

Finally Rose smiles back. There both grinning madly when he suddenly convulses and orange energy bursts from his skin; blasting out from the neck of his jumper, the sleeves of his jacket and the bottoms of his trousers.

Rose staggers back, shielding her eyes from the bright light emanating from the man, but she can't look away. She stares, transfixed, as gradually the Doctor's hair lengthens, his face changes… until the energy eventually dies away and a completely new man is stood before her, still wearing the old Doctor's clothes.

The clothes hang loosely on his lanky body and it appears now his hair is brown, he has big brown eyes, and he even has freckles.

He looks slightly surprised for a moment before turning to look at Rose. "Hello! Okay- - oo." He gulps. Rose stares at him with fascination as he runs his tongue over his teeth, brow furrowed.

"New teeth, that's weird. So where was I? Oh, that's right! Barcelona!" He states with boyish grin. Rose just stares at him in shock.

She can't get over the fact that part of her brain is saying run, but a stronger part is keeping her here. Nothing's wrong, he's still the same man, just new body. That's what the locket told her.

"6 pm, Tuesday," The new Doctor says while doing this and that to the console. Rose stays half hidden behind a pillar, unsure of what to do. "October… 5006… on the way to Barcelona!" He straightens himself and grins, seemingly pleased. "Now then… what do I look like?" he inquires.

Before he gives her a chance to answer he holds up his hand to silence her, "No, no no, no no no no no no no. No. Don't tell me." He rambles.

Rose just stands there, completely bemused by this man with the new face.

"Let's see… two legs, two arms, two hands…" he decides to test his wrist, circling it, "Slight weakness in the dorsal tubercle." Then his hands fly to his head, "Hair! I'm not bald!" he shouts excitingly.

Rose now just looks shocked as the Doctor runs his hands through his hair.

"Oh – Oh, big hair," feeling his sideburns, somewhat delighted, "Sideburns, I've got sideburns! Or just really bad skin. Little bit thinner..." he exclaims slapping his stomach, "That's weird. Give it time, I'll get used to it." With the air of someone making a most wonderful discovery, "I have got a mole. I can feel it. Between my shoulder blades, there's a mole." Now rolling his shoulders, "That's all right. Love the mole." Grinning at Rose, "Go on, tell me," standing up straight up before the somewhat scared blonde, like he's ready for assessment, his hair somewhat ruffled, "What do you think?"

She was about to ask him who he was, but the locket had told her he was the same man, just a new body. If so, maybe she won't mind it. Weirder things have happened, why would this be any different. "You're still the Doctor, right?"

His smile falters a bit, was she scared of him? "Yes, I'm still the Doctor."

"So, you regenerated?" she asked timidly.

"Yah, right in front of ya, right over there." Looking at her slightly scared eyes, he can see she wants to trust him, but she's not sure. "I was dying. To save my own life I changed my body. Every single cell, but… it's still me."

"I- I don't know anymore. So many things have happened." Rose says shaking her head.

The Doctor takes a few steps closer to her, and looks down at her eyes. "If I wasn't the Doctor, then how could I remember this? Very first thing I said to you. Trapped in that cellar, surrounded by shop window dummies… oh…" he looks away for a moment, reminiscing old memories, then back to her eyes, "…such a long time ago. I took your hand…"

He emphasizes his point by taking her small hand in his. Rose glances down at their joined hands and back up at him. The warmth is familiar, but it's still a different hand. Yet, it seems as if his hand was made for holding hers.

"I said one word, just one word, I said run." He still gazes at her, her own eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Doctor…" She whispers.

"Hello." He says, sort of gently too.

Rose sighs in an exasperated fashion and stumbles backwards as the impact of what has happened hit her. The Doctor takes off to the other side of the console.

"And we never stopped, did we? All across the universe running, running, running." He flicks a few switches, "One time we had to hop. Do you remember, hopping for our lives?" The Doctor starts hopping around, and Rose just leans back on the pillar and watches.

"Yeah, all that hopping, remember hopping for your life? Yeah?! Hop? With the…" the wild enthusiasm ebbs from his voice at Rose's lack of reaction. His hopping subsides. "…no?"

"Can you change back?" she asks quietly.

"Do you want me to?"

"Sort of."

"Oh."

"Can you?"

"No." he sounded pretty disappointed. Looking briefly to the floor, "Do you want to leave?" he asks.

"Do you want me to leave?" she asks shocked.

Almost too quickly, this Doctor talked fast, "No! But… your choice… if you wanna go home…" he finishes sadly.

Rose still looks a bit upset, and he goes to the console again. "Cancel Barcelona. Change to London, the Powell Estate, ah, let's say, the 24th of December." The Doctor looks up at Rose, "Consider it a Christmas Present."

Rose edges towards the console as he finishes with a simple, "There." He steps back, his arms tucked under his armpits in an almost defensive manner. Rose looks up at him, then back at the console. The TARDIS shudders as it changes direction.

"I'm going home?" Rose asks, quiet still.

"Up to you. Back to your mum… it's all waiting. Fish and chips, sausage and mash, beans on toast - - no, Christmas! Turkey! Although… having met your mother… nut loaf would be more appropriate.

Rose quickly looked down, trying to hide the smile that crept up on her face. She didn't want to be mad at him, it's just she should have told her before that he could even do this. So she could better prepare herself for all of it. He even sounded like the old Doctor.

_ That's because he still is the Doctor, Miss Tyler._

The locket whispered to her. She looked in its direction and reminded herself to grab it before she went back to her mum.

"Was that a smile?" asks the Doctor teasingly.

"No." she says, trying to be cross.

"That was a smile." He states knowingly, unable to smile himself.

"No it wasn't."

"You smiled…" The Doctor continued teasing.

"No I didn't." Rose snapped.

"Oh come on, all I did was change. I didn't-" he was stopped when he made a gagging noise, and golden wisps flowed from his mouth.

_Miss Tyler, something is going on with his regeneration. _

As the Doctor goes on, going mad and flipping levers, Rose quickly reaches toward the compartment and it opens automatically. Grasping the little golden sun in her hand, she feels the usual warmth it brings and almost smiles.

Then, the TARDIS starts racking more violently, "Doctor! What are you doing?" Rose yells.

"Oh, regeneration's going a bit wrong," he murmurs, then a curious almost insane look crosses his new face, "Haven't used this one in a while, let's go faster!" He yells with glee. Looking back at the frightened pink and yellow human, his face goes sad for an instant, then back to insane as he goes about the console yelling at it to go even faster.

When the TARDIS finally comes to a full stop Rose clips her necklace back into place around her neck, and safely tucks it under her shirt.

Throughout the adventure with the Sycorax invasion, Rose's sun pendant stayed silent, never even giving her the comforting warmth that usually accompanies her. When she saw the Doctor coming out the TARDIS with a pair of jim jams, robe, and slippers, she couldn't help but smile. The new Doctor certainly has a gob on him, and great hair too, she doesn't quite get why he wants it ginger so much though.

Sitting at the table with her mum and Mickey, she hears the door open and close and she looks over and a wide grin spreads over her face. This was her Doctor. Dressed in a brown pin-striped suit, tan trench coat, and a pair of white trainers.

With his hands in his pockets, he grins back and Rose can't help but feel her grin grow. That smile, well, she could get used to that.

After eating and during the interview with Harriet Jones, Jackie gets a call to which she exclaims to the group, "Its Beth, she says go and look outside."

"Why?" asked Rose.

"I don't know. Just go outside and look." When nobody moves for a moment, Jackie adds a little louder, "Come on, shift!"

As everyone ventures outside, Rose can't help but gape. The ground was covered with white flakes, and there was still some coming down. Even streaks of light were covering the night sky. Even with how much Rose has already seen, like the waters of Women Wept, and the room in the TARDIS with the meadow of red grass, Earth was such a beautiful place.

"Oh, it's beautiful. What are they, meteors?" Rose asks the man standing beside her.

"It's the spaceship breaking up in the atmosphere. This isn't snow, its ash." The Doctor responds with an emotionless mask. She could get why too. Harriet Jones had blew up the whole ship with hundreds of Sycorax on board. The Doctor had vented angrily had the Prime minister, saying doing that was saying a message. That the real monsters weren't them, but you humans, look out because here they come, that's the message Jones had just sent out by blowing up a surrendering ship.

Looking sadly back up at the sky, "Okay, not so beautiful."

"This is a brand new Earth," Stated the brunette. "No denying the existence of aliens now, everyone saw it, everything's new."

Looking down from the sky, she glanced back over at the changed man in the pin stripped suit, "And what about you? What are you going to do?"

"Well," he shrugged, "back to the TARDIS, same old life." The Doctor finishes looking down at Rose.

"On your own?"

"Why, don't you want to come with?" he asks puzzled a bit.

"Well, yah." She answers, as if it's a matter of fact.

"Do you though?"

"Yeah!"

"I just thought, because I changed…" he said, looking down at his trainers a mo then back at the blonde human.

"Yeah, I thought, because you changed you might not want me anymore." And she really did think that. He's an entirely new man, well, almost. The question had been bugging her, had he still wanted her along?

"Oh, I'd love for you to come." The alien answers, not even stopping the boyish grin that had crept on his face with that statement.

"Okay." She smiles that wide smile with her flushed cheeks. Just smiling at one another, another voice decides to speak up.

"You're never gonna stay, are you?" Asks Mickey with a sad tone, almost adding "with me" in that sentence.

"There's just so much out there, so much to see, I've got to go." Rose replied, smiling sadly at Mickey, knowing he deserves better than her and hoping he would find someone soon to replace her.

"Yeah." He says with a nod, understanding crossing his features.

"Well I reckon you're mad, the pair of you. It's like you're looking for trouble." Spoke up a slightly shrill voice. Jackie looked pointedly at the Doctor, then her daughter.

"Trouble's just the bits in-between. It's all waiting out there, Jackie, and it's brand new to me. All those planets, and creatures on the horizons, I haven't seen them yet! Not with these eyes, and it's going to be fantastic." The Doctor finishes, using the word his old self had used quite frequently. Holding his hand out to Rose, he grins and waggles his eyebrows.

Rose just laughs and points at the offered hand, "That hand of yours still gives me the creeps." They both just smile and she takes his hand anyways. "So, where we going to go first?"

Both now looking up at sky and leans his head near hers and points up at a constellation, "Er, that way, no hold on," he draws his hand back a bit before pointing in a different direction, "That way." He looks at Rose and smiles at the concentration on her face as she tries to deduct which area he's exactly talking about.

She nods the same direction of his hand, "That way?"

"Hmmm?" he asks, the brunette being distracted for a moment just staring at the blonde in front of him.

She smiles a bit knowingly and answers her own question, "Yeah, that way."

Not even noticing herself, as its such a normal thing to do for her, her free hand reaches up and grasps the golden sun. What was going on that made her old Doctor so concerned over a necklace?

**AN: Thanks for reading! I think I did better on this chapter then my others, i don't know. That's my opinion anyways. Remember to review and or favorite or something. I like the acknowledgement, I mean, who doesn't want to crave it, even if ya don't admit it? I hope to be quicker this time in posting my next chapter, and again Thank ya kindly for reading.**


End file.
